


Time Flies

by heart_and_head



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternative Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Modern, Alternative Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, High School AU, Supernatural Elements, clarke can freeze time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_and_head/pseuds/heart_and_head
Summary: Ever since Clarke was a kid, she’s had some type of strange superpower. Whenever she wants, she can freeze time and bend it to her benefit. Whether it’s sleeping in, but freezing time so she’s not late to class or stopping time to find the answer key to a hard test so she gets a perfect score, Clarke Griffin has always been the top of her class. This doesn’t mean she isn’t smart though. She’s extremely smart, most of the time, Clarke just freezes it to have an extra hour or so to work. She’s on track to becoming valedictorian, that is until one Bellamy Blake moves next door to her the last semester of her senior year unknowingly taking away her chances of becoming valedictorian.orClarke can freeze time and hates Bellamy’s guts. Bellamy, however, doesn’t hate Clarke at all.





	Time Flies

Ever since Clarke was a kid, she’s had some type of strange superpower. Whenever she wants, she can freeze time and bend it to her benefit. Whether it’s sleeping in, but freezing time so she’s not late to class or stopping time to find the answer key to a hard test so she gets a perfect score, Clarke Griffin has always been the top of her class. This doesn’t mean she isn’t smart though. She’s extremely smart, most of the time, Clarke just freezes it to have an extra hour or so to work. She’s on track to becoming valedictorian, that is until one Bellamy Blake moves next door to her the last semester of her senior year unknowingly taking away her chances of becoming valedictorian. 

He infuriates her, sitting alone in the cafeteria, reading a book at lunch. In the middle of complete chaos, he sits reading. Nothing affects him. Just his presence annoys Clarke and she can’t figure out what it is. He’s smart. She knows this, but there’s no way he’s that smart. Clarke’s also pretty smart, but Bellamy Blake gets a perfect score on everything. He doesn’t try hard either, not that Clarke is a studying saint herself, but at least she cares about being Valedictorian to make a kickass speech and bragging rights. He sits there the entire lunch by himself. He never eats, while Clarke always stares in disbelief while munching on her sandwich. She barely focuses on what her friend, Raven, is complaining about now. 

“Clarke? Can you even hear me?” Raven exclaims. 

“Yeah sorry,” Clarke replies, still too focused on Bellamy to make that good of an impression on her conversation with Raven. 

The lunch bell rings and Bellamy doesn’t even seem to move. That’s the thing with him that drives her nuts. He’s so engulfed in his book that he probably didn’t hear the bell. He’s been here for three months, and she swears she’s never seen him do an assignment. They’re in the same study, so she can see what he’s up to there too, and he’s always on his phone or reading. I mean she is too, but she has her reasons for not studying. Bellamy just doesn’t care a bit and he’s still beating her. He’s going to get to become valedictorian and she’ll be left in the dust. There’s only a month left in school until she graduates and there he is, seemingly unaware that’s he’s taking everything she’s worked objectively hard for, although high school. 

Raven noticing that Clarke, like Bellamy, hasn’t made a move to get up from lunch either, says to her friend, “Clarke, c’mon stop staring at the poor guy, too bad your heart eyes for Bellamy can’t turn into lasers because then all your problems would be fixed.” 

Too bad she can’t get rid of him and all his stupid freckles, Clarke thinks. 

She heads off with Raven to their AP History class. Cage Wallace teaches it, her least favorite teacher on the planet, scratch that, everyone’s least favorite. 

“Good afternoon guys, today to review for your upcoming exam, I thought it might be interesting if you guys all partner up and I give you each 2 decades of history to review and present.” Wallace addresses the class. 

Everyone collectively groans; Clarke turns around to give Raven the signal that meant her and Clarke should partner up. Out of the corner of Clarke’s eye, she sees Bellamy, still reading his book. Raven nods her head at her friend and Clarke faces the front again. 

That was when Wallace announced and pulled up a list of all the students in the class, “I thought it would be fun if I picked your partners based on class rank.” 

Shit she thought, Raven was smart, but history wasn’t her forte, there was no way she was at the same 100% level Clarke was at. She groaned as Wallace started reading off partners from the bottom of the list moving up, she wouldn’t know who was she was working with for a bit. Clarke still inevitably knew it had to be Bellamy. Raven was, luckily for her, with another one of her friends in the class, Jasper.

Finally Clarke heard her name, “Clarke and Bellamy, as the two highest ranks in the class, you two will work together.” 

Naturally pissed off as everyone moved around to sit near their partners, Clarke turned around and took the empty sit next to Bellamy, who was still reading that same book. Wallace then announced since the exam was next Friday, everyone would need to have their work done by Monday, so partners could present all next week. Wallace was just lazy, this meant he didn’t have to teach the class for the rest of year since after the AP exam was over, the class turned into a study. That was the only plus of Wallace. 

She turned to Bellamy to ask if he was planning on helping her on the presentation as Wallace came over to them both. 

Bellamy put down his book and looked up as Wallace said, “Since you guys are the smartest in the class, I’m giving you guys the years 1490-1520.” I looked to Bellamy who rolled his eyes at me. 

“Why 1490? The exam covers everything after Columbus came to America in 1492.” Bellamy asked, apparently reading my mind. 

“Well 1492-1520?, that’s oddly specific don’t you think?” Wallace replied as he walked away, effectively ending the conversation. 

Bellamy huffed and turned to Clarke before she could get a word in, “Since Wallace is a major dick, we’re definitely not going to finish this entire presentation in the next 40 minutes. We already had study and lunch today so we’ll have to meet up after school.” 

Clarke nodded because he was right, there was no way they were going to knock the project out in what was left of the class time. “Does today work for you?” she asked. 

“Yeah that’s fine” he replied, paying more attention to the book than her. 

“Where do you want to meet up? The library or something?” she asked, insistent that he pay attention to her. 

He looked at her blue eyes and laughed, “Did you forget we’re neighbors, Princess?” 

God Clarke hated that fucking nickname, it drove her nuts. Damn nepotism, he had been here less than a semester and he had already heard of how her mother was the super intendant, making her the ‘princess’ of Ark High. 

“Okay fine, how does 3:30 work for you?” Clarke gritted through her teeth. 

Bellamy nodded and picked back up his book. He was still grinning at her while she shot him death glares. Was he even aware that he was valedictorian? 

Turning back to her computer, Clarke realized they were not even going to start the project right now, since Bellamy was reading. She started to play solitaire on her computer so to Wallace, she looked productive. 

Not soon after, the bell rang and Clarke headed to Calculus; Bellamy and Raven were also in that class. He continued to read as Clarke watched Raven and Wick argue/flirt. Kyle Wick was another one of Clarke’s friends, who swore he didn’t have a thing for Raven. They talked the entire class even when Sinclair, the teacher, told them to pay attention multiple times. Clarke just wanted to leave the class, her last period was Art. After what felt like forever, the bell rang and Clarke couldn’t get out of the room faster. She quickly went to her locker where she bumped into Bellamy and quickly apologized to his dazed expression as she continued to rush through the halls. 

After an hour of painting, Clarke was a mess, paint everywhere. Realizing she could not be seen in public like this, she waited a bit for the halls to clear before she bolted out to Raven’s car. 

She got out to the parking lot only to see Raven’s car wasn’t anywhere. Shit Raven was supposed to drive her to her house so Clarke could pick her own car before driving home. Clarke had slept over Raven’s house the night before so all her stuff was over there. There was paint all over her chest, so Clarke dug through her bag to find her sweatshirt. As she put it on, she called Raven who didn’t answer. In fact she called Raven 10 times and the girl still didn’t pick up her goddamn phone. 

“Nice hair, princess.” Bellamy appeared out of no where, sitting down next to her on the nearby bench. 

“What are you still doing here? It’s Friday and there’s like no one else here.” Clarke asked, ignoring his greeting. 

“Well if you must know, Octavia has softball practice.” Octavia, a sophomore, was his sister. 

Clarke nodded and continued to call Raven while Bellamy picked up the same book again. One would think after reading it all day he would finish it, but I guess not, Clarke thought to herself. Ten minutes must had passed before Bellamy broke the oddly comfortable silence.

“What are you still doing here, Princess?” 

She looked to him, his eyes were still on the book. “Raven was supposed to give me a ride, but she’s no where to be found.”

He hummed in sympathy and asked if Clarke if she wanted a ride. Automatically Clarke turned him down. He rolled his eyes. 

“Really Princess? It doesn’t look like you have that many options.”

Just then Octavia came flying around corner, smiling when she saw Bellamy waiting for her. 

“Hey Bell!” she called out. 

Bellamy smiled and got up to walk to his car as Octavia followed. 

“You coming, Princess?” he called over his shoulder. 

Hesitantly Clarke got up and walked over to his car, he smiled at her again as he told Octavia to let Clarke take shotgun. 

The ride was comfortably silent, Clarke’s head rested on the window and while Octavia sat in the back on her phone. Finally pulling in the Blake’s driveway, Clarke got out and thanked him as he shrugged it off as nothing. She walked to her house only to realize that her car and house key was at Raven’s. She cringed and turned around to see Bellamy watching her. She froze time then and saw the grin still on Bellamy’s face as she walked over to her friend’s house. It was a 30 minute walk at best, but Clarke had all the time in the world. As she got to the Reyes’ household, she noticed no cars in the driveway, so no one was around to see that her car would suddenly be missing from the driveway. Raven’s front door was always unlocked, so Clarke went through and grabbed all her bag and then went out to her car to drive. Shit she realized. Bellamy had definitely been staring at her when she left, if she unfroze time with the car in the driveway, Bellamy would get suspicious. As she drove to her house she realized, she could put the car in the garage so Bellamy wouldn’t see it.

Clarke quickly got the car in the garage and unfroze time in the same spot only to turn back around and head inside. To Bellamy, it probably looked like Clarke just spun around in a circle, but she didn’t really care what he thought at the moment. 

When inside Clarke hopped in the shower to get all the paint off her and put back on her sweatshirt and gym shorts and headed over to Bellamy’s. She knocked on the door and it took him no time at all to open it. Bellamy smiled at her and opened the door wider. 

He let her through first and put his hand in the small of her back to lead her to his kitchen table. 

They both got settled when he said “You take 1490 to 1500 and I’ll take 1501-1520. We can race.”

“No we’ll split it even.” Clarke replied. 

“You sure, Princess? History’s my strong suit, afraid I’ll kick your ass?” 

“What does the winner get?” she asked. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it”

“Fine but we split the work evenly, I take 1490-1505 you take 1506-1520.” she compromised. 

He agreed and we started the competition. Clarke sat around playing solitaire trying to look busy, when Octavia came in and laughed and told Bellamy to get to work. Confused, Clarke shot him a look after Octavia left and he shrugged as if not knowing what his sister meant. 

Enough time had past that Clarke could freeze time, do all of her work perfectly for a few hours and beat Bellamy’s ass. 

Just as she was about to freeze time, Bellamy kicked her under the table and said “almost done”, smirking at her. She froze time, yet Bellamy still continued typing. The TV had paused so she knew time had froze. Bellamy must have realized this because his eyes looked alarmed, clearly still alert. Shit, he definitely noticed that something strange was happening. He had a worried look on his face as he got up and walked around his house calling for Octavia. Clarke followed after him to see Octavia sitting on the couch frozen mid yawn. 

Usually no matter who was touching her when she froze time didn’t matter. No one froze with her, except apparently Bellamy. He was probably so lost and confused right now. 

Bellamy turned to her, scratching the back of his head, “Shit this doesn’t usually happen when I freeze.” A million possibilities went through Clarke’s head.

“What do you mean? Like this is a normal occurrence for you?” she asked still shocked. 

He pulled a weird look that meant she was aware this wasn’t something he told people ever. She doesn’t tell anyone else about her strange power either. 

“Ever since I was a kid yeah, whenever I would want to, I could just stop time for a bit just by thinking about it” he chuckled nervously. 

Finally Clarke put him out of his misery, “I can freeze time too.” 

Bellamy laughed in disbelief. “Really, Princess? Don’t screw with me.” 

“Really, Bellamy? What other explanation makes sense of this then?” 

Bellamy shuffled around the room thinking and then asked Clarke why she needed to freeze time in the first place. 

Clarke blushed, “I was trying to beat you, I had been playing solitaire for the last hour, so I could freeze time and do all the work in a timely manner” 

Bellamy grinned ear to ear seeming to believe her, “I was playing Tetris.” 

Clarke let out a laugh and then Bellamy started laughing too. Soon they were both walking back into the kitchen. Instead of sitting across from her though, Bellamy sat right next her and grabbed his computer to show her his Tetris game. Clarke laughed harder. Realizing time was still frozen, Clarke realized she should probably unfreeze. She tried but it didn’t work. 

“I can’t unfreeze. Do you think we both have to be thinking about it for it to happen?” Clarke asked him. 

“No because I wasn’t thinking about freezing when you did.” 

“What could it be then?” Clarke pondered out loud. 

Bellamy hit her elbow against his on accident. Sighing, Clarke looked at him to say they should just finish the project and worry about this later. 

Just then reality came back to them as the TV starting blaring in the background. Time unfroze. 

“Do you think it happens when we touch and one of us wants to freeze or unfreeze?” Bellamy questioned. 

“That would explain a lot. And to think I walked all the way to Raven’s today, broke into her house, drove my car back and hid it in the garage because I realized you were staring at me when I had froze after I got out of your car today.” Clarke said laughing at herself. 

“Is that why you needed a ride? Because your car was at Raven’s and she left without you?”

Clarke nodded in reply, “Do you want to try to freeze again” she asked while holding out her hand. 

Bellamy looked at her hand and shook his head smiling. He moved in closer, still not touching her. 

“I hope I’m not misreading the situation because I’ve had a huge crush on you for months.” he said. 

Clarke, still shocked, let their lips meet. It was until a minute later when they came apart that she realized it had worked. The TV was quiet again. 

Bellamy and Clarke in their own little bubble smiled back at one another. 

“Do you want to get dinner sometime?” Bellamy asked her cautiously. 

“I really shouldn’t. All of my friends are convinced we’re enemies.” Clarke replied, smiling and leaned in to kiss him again. 

Bellamy gave her a confused look, but let her kiss him anyways He automatically brought his hand up to her cheek. They separated after a bit; Bellamy still had the same look on his face. 

“I was at the top of our class until you came to town. It drove me nuts that you were always reading and never doing assignments yet you’re ahead of me.”

Bellamy laughed, “Princess, it’s not like you do all of your assignments fairly either.”

“Raven is going to say she told me so when I tell her about this. She’s convinced my frustration with you is sexual.” Clarke said through her blush. 

“Well is it?” Bellamy asked with a smug look on his face. 

“Yeah” Clarke said attempting to capture his lips once again so he won’t see her blush. 

Bellamy, however, dodges her, “You know, there is really no need to blush. I literally already told you I’m half in love you already. I’ve been wanting to make a move since I met you, Princess.”

Clarke smiles and says he can’t call her princess if they’re going to start dating, “You know you’re the only one who calls me that to my face. I can’t control who my parents are Bellamy. Do you even remember my actual name?”

Bellamy smiled and told her to look down. Clarke blushed when she realized she was wearing a present from her father from before he passed away. It was an old sweatshirt that said ‘princess’ on it and had a sparkly crown on the back. Clarke had laughed when her father gave it to her because as he said, she’ll always be his princess. 

“The first time we met, you were wearing that. You and your mom came to meet my mother and you looking annoyed stood, tapping your foot in my kitchen, while our moms talked for an hour straight. I thought to myself, ‘Yeah she’s a princess alright.’ I thought you realized that. It’s not because your mom practically owns the school, Clarke. I’m not that much of a dick.” 

Bellamy leaned in for another kiss and Clarke’s heart soared. That was the first time he had called her Clarke.

Okay so maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. In a matter of hours, she went from hating his presence to falling half in love with him. 

Both of them were too engulfed in each other to realize time was still frozen, as they got to know more of each other, as they would continue to do so for the rest of their lives. 

Oh and by the way, they had a kickass joint Valedictorian speech at graduation.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bellarke fanfic, so comments are definitely appreciated. Let me know if you think there’s room for a sequel or what thought of the work as a whole


End file.
